O Poder do Milênio
by Dark Mya
Summary: Uma nova garota entra na escola, mas coisas estranhas começam a acontecer mas não recebem muita atenção, mas somente uma pessoa consegue perceber o que era a causa d tudo aquilo.


O Poder do Milênio  
Capitulo 1  
  
*=*=*=*=*  
  
Tóquio, Colégio Domino  
  
-Olá Yugi! - Disse uma garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos  
  
-Anzu!! Como vai? - Respondeu o garoto de cabelos roxos com mechas loiras  
  
-Yugi! - Foi o que Yugi escutou de dois meninos um Loiro e um moreno.  
  
- Jounouchi, Honda, e ai caras?  
  
-Nós.....  
  
-Yugi, o professor chegou - disse Anzu  
  
-Certo - ele respondeu  
  
Todos se sentaram em seus lugares, esperando a aula começar. E então o professor entra e fala:  
  
- Antes de começar a aula quero q vcs conheçam uma nova aluna que foi transferida para Tóquio por questões familiares, seu nome é Ryoko Jonoyzumi. Entre por favor.  
  
Então a garota entrou, ela era do tamanho d Anzu, com cabelos pretos longos presos por dois rabos baixos, olhos castanhos e vestia o uniforme.  
  
-Onde vc irá se sentar.... mmmm há uma cadeira vazia ali atrás, sente-se lá.  
  
Ryoko foi se sentar no lugar indicado pelo professo, então ele começou a dar a aula.  
  
No recreio tudo foi meio igual, tirando aquela aluna nova. Yugi, não duelou aquele dia, ficou conversando com Yami:  
  
Yu- Yami, sobre aquela menina nova.....  
  
Ya- O que foi Yugi?  
  
Yu- Você sente alguma coisa nela? Uma presença maligna, esse tipo......  
  
Ya- Não Yugi, pode ficar tranqüilo, tirando que estou meio cansado, está tudo normal.  
  
Yu- Que bom! Assim fico mais aliviado.  
  
Nesse momento chega Anzu:  
  
Anzu- Vamos Yugi, vamos falar com aquela menina nova *sorriso*  
  
Yu- Ok.  
  
Eles chegam perto d Ryoko, q está vendo Jounouchi duelar, mas naquele momento, Yugi sente uma tontura e desmaia.  
  
*=*=*=*=*  
  
" Que dor era aquela q ele sentia no peito? Ela era por todo o corpo, mas principalmente no seu coração. Parecia q ele estava desistindo de algo. Gritou o nome de seus amigos, não saia som algum. Então ele parou de se esforçar e percebeu que a dor não era dele, e sim de outra pessoa q estava com ele. Tentou falar com si mesmo e a imagem dele não aparecia. O garoto se esforçava cada vez mais, e a dor aumentava a cada segundo. "  
  
*=*=*=*=*  
  
An -Yugi, Yugi! Acorde! _ Anzu gritava  
  
Ainda meio desacordado Yugi abre os olhos e vê que esta numa cama, não sabia da onde era e nem porque estava ali. Mas percebeu q seus amigos Jounouchi, Anzu e Honda estavam lá. Isso o aliviou um pouco.  
  
Yu -Anzu, onde eu estou? E qual é a razão de eu estar aqui também?  
  
Jou -É o seguinte Yugi. Você desmaiou no meio da sala, então te trouxemos para a enfermaria...  
  
Yu -Há quanto tempo que eu estou aqui?  
  
An - A aula já acabou a mais ou menos uns 10 minutos... Ficamos aqui para ver se vc acordava...  
  
Yu -Obrigada vcs três!  
  
Ho -Ora Yugi, para q servem os amigos?  
  
Yu -É, agora vamos, meu avô deve ter ficado preocupado. Os quatro sairam da enfermaria, mas encontraram Bakura na porta conversando com a garota nova.  
  
Ry -A... Yugi _ disse Ryoko quando ele passou na frente dela _ O professor pediu para entregar isso para vc... _ disse ela entregando um pedaço d papel e logo em seguida corando de vergonha.  
  
Yu -A, obrigado... Deve ser o material que nós perdemos _ Disse Yugi p/ os amigos e indo embora.  
  
Ry -Ã... Adeus Bakura, até amanhã.  
  
Ba -Adeus Ryoko... *naquele momento o espírito maligno do anel do milênio toma conta d Bakura* *=*=*=*=*  
  
"Aquela garota... Mesmo não tendo nenhuma relíquia milenar tem um poder bem estranho. Mas, é desconhecido até para mim, vou ter que tomar cuidado e tentar decobrir o que é." - Pensava o espirito do Anel do Milênio.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Finalmente eu fiz meu fic! Isso é soh uma "apresentação" pq eu espero q vcs realmente goste e me mandem reviews ^^ . Soh pra vcs saberem eu vo pó um comentariuzim meu aki no final d cada fic vcs vaun sofre com o meu poder! Huahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahaha! Tipo, c vcs quiserem entrar na minha lista do ICQ vcs pedem a autorização mas falandu q viram meu fic ok? Eu keru saber c eli vai fika famosu ou naun! *gotaun!*. No MSN eu autorizo a vontadi! \o/ *jah deu pra perceber q eu so toska* XD \o\ |o| /o/ XP mas,,, dexa isso de ladu pq eu to escutandu minhas musikinhas! d-.-b tralalalalalalalala!  
  
?DARK MYA+  
  
MSN e E-MAIL - nrotelli@hotmail.com ICQ - 177793483 


End file.
